Making Friends with My Arm
Making Friends with My Arm is an upcoming master quest in the troll quest series that follows on from My Arm's Big Adventure. It was first announced during on 17 September 2016 and polled on 15 August 2018 as part of the Raise your hands for My Arm? poll. The quest will involve travelling with My Arm to Weiss, a troll town just north-east of Trollweiss Mountain, to establish relations with the ice trolls who were driven out of the mines of Keldagrim by the Wise Old Man many years ago. However, My Arm must first woo the troll maiden Snowflake and kill the Wise Old Man. Details Firemaking Boost allowed: * Mining * Construction * Agility *It is beneficial to have a higher Agility level. *Completion of the following quests: **My Arm's Big Adventure ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau ****Druidic Ritual ***The Feud ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Swan Song ***One Small Favour ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village ***Garden of Tranquillity ****Creature of Fenkenstrain *****Priest in Peril *****The Restless Ghost **Cold War **Romeo & Juliet |items = A rope (Can be obtained during the quest) A hammer (Can be obtained during the quest) A bucket (Can be obtained during the quest) A pickaxe (Can be obtained during the quest) A saw 5x Mahogany plank Bolt of Cloth Cadava berries 1200 x Dust 1 (Can be bought off GE ) 750 x Dust 2 (Can be bought off GE) ? x Dust 3 (Can be bought off GE) |recommended = TBA |kills = TBA }} Walkthrough Start Items required: None. Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing. To start the quest, talk to Burntmeat on the lower level of the Troll Stronghold, south of the entrance. He will introduce you to a troll from Weiss, a troll city north of the stronghold. They want a local troll to share some knowledge with the trolls from Weiss, and Burntmeat selected My Arm due to his experiences around Gielinor and farming goutweed. After finishing the conversation with Burntmeat, talk to My Arm on the roof, who will agree to travel to Weiss. However, the trip will have to be done by sea as the mountains are too difficult to cross. Go to Rellekka's shores and talk to Larry (fastest route is fairy ring ), who accepts to lend his boat. Entering Weiss Items required: Any pickaxe and rope (both obtainable during this part). Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village. After a short journey, you will arrive at the northern coast of Weiss. There is a wrecked boat; take a pickaxe, rope and hammer if you do not already have them. Investigate the mine entrance with rubble in front of it, which requires 72 Mining (boostable) to clear. However, it cannot be cleared yet and it must be mined from the inside. To get there, you have to climb to the city (requiring 68 Agility (boostable)). After climbing the first ledge, use the rope on the small tree and climb up the rope. Once at the city gates, Boulder will be guarding the entrance and will not let you in for any reason. Instead, go east of him through the crack in the fence. You will enter an instanced version of the city with trolls throwing rocks at you, which will knock you out of the city if they hit. Go south along the city's edge, then west and then north, to reach the previously spotted hole in the ground to enter the mine. Once inside, quickly go south through the gap, or the trolls that follow knock you out. This gap acts as a checkpoint should you be knocked out again. Follow the path and swim through the water, again avoiding the thrown rocks. At the end will be the mine entrance that needs to be unblocked for My Arm to enter. However, before he can enter, a small path of stepping stones needs to be created in the water (as noted by your character) for My Arm to walk on, done by letting the trolls above throw rocks in the water. Once there is a long enough path (roughly four stones long), mine the rubble and let My Arm walk in. The trolls will not attack and take you to the city's leader — Mother, his right-hand man Don't Know What and his inventor assistant Odd Mushroom. He also has a daughter, Snowflake, with whom My Arm falls in love. Mother is uninterested in any of the offerings My Arm has to make any business with Weiss, and he is adamant that trolls only need to be concerned about physical strength and prowess; he also wants his daughter to marry Don't Know What who would inherit the throne once Mother dies. A plan is devised to let My Arm impress Mother by faking the killing of Wise Old Man, a long-time enemy of trolls. Wise Old Man Items required: Hammer, Saw, 5 Mahogany planks, Bolt of cloth, Cadava berries Make way to Draynor Village where you will have to talk to the Wise Old Man. After you told the Wise Old Man he still have to do you a favour after Swan Song; he acknowledged that you saved his life from the Sea Troll Queen, and agreed to help My Arm and Snowflake by pretending to be dead. For this, you have to build a mahogany coffin in his house and fetch a specially calibrated dose of cavada potion from the Apothecary in Varrock, similar to the one you got for Juliet when she needed to look dead. Rewards Construction experience * Firemaking experience * Mining experience * Agility experience *A new disease-free herb patch in Weiss *Ability to cast the Troll Stronghold teleport *Ability to Mine Te Salt, Efh Salt and Urt Salt *Ability to light braziers in the following areas for various effects: **Lumbridge Swamp Caves - acts as light source (300 Te Salt, 100 Efh Salt & 50 Urt Salt) **Giant Mole's lair - acts as light source (300 Te Salt, 100 Efh Salt & 50 Urt Salt) **Mos Le'Harmless Caves - acts as light source (300 Te Salt, 100 Efh Salt & 50 Urt Salt) **Mort Myre Swamp - removes swamp decay effect (50 Te Salt, 300 Efh Salt & 100 Urt Salt) **God Wars Dungeon entrance - removes chilling effect (100 Te Salt, 50 Efh Salt & 300 Urt Salt) **Weiss Farming patch - unlocks herb farming patch ( 50 Te Salt, 100 Efh Salt & 150 Urt Salt) }} Music unlocked *Barren Land *Lumbering *Mother Ruckus *Snowflake & My Arm *Troll Shuffle Pre-release gallery Making Friends with My Arm teaser 1.jpg|Mod Ash shows My Arm's substitute for the Trollheim herb patch, Drunken dwarf's leg. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 2.jpg|Mod Ash shows My Arm arriving near Weiss. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 3.jpg|Mod Ash shows various screenshots from the quest. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 4.jpg|Mod Ash shows more screenshots from the quest. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 5.png|Mod Ash shows a particular cutscene from the quest. Category:Making Friends with My Arm